happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
All Work and No Play
All Work and No Play is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the second episode of Internet Season 4, and the 80th episode overall. HTF Episode Description Nutty, Sniffles and Lammy discover an old, broken down playground being demolished by Lumpy. Wackiness (and injuries) ensue as the kids hurt themselves on the dangerous equipment and Lumpy tries to lend a hand. Plot Lumpy is destroying a playground and gets out of the crane for lunch. Nutty, Lammy, and Sniffles come to the playground and Nutty goes to a swing, Sniffles goes to a slide, and Lammy goes to the monkey bars. Lammy begins going across the monkey bars, but part of it falls off and impales Lammy. Lumpy sees Lammy injured and turns part of the bar to look like Lumpy's antlers (one pointing up and one pointing down). Nutty goes on the swing but flies off and is impaled by bars stuck in a wall. Lumpy notices this and jackhammers the top of the wall, which causes the bar to cut Nutty and he dies with a large hole in his stomach. Part of the wall falls off and crushes Nutty. Sniffles goes down the slide but is grated by the holes in it and lands in gravel, where his lower half is gone and replaced by shards. Lumpy grabs Sniffles with his crane and pulls him up. Lammy, still impaled by the bars, stumbles by, and the crane splatters Sniffles' head, causing the shards to impale Lammy. As the episode ends, Lumpy turns the left bar down again (as it somehow ended up again). Moral "If it ain't broke, don't fix it!" Deaths #Nutty is cut by bars and crushed by a wall. #Sniffles' head is splattered by Lumpy's crane. Injuries #Lammy is impaled by monkey bars and shards. #Nutty is pierced through his stomach and injured by the vibrations of Lumpy's jackhammer. #Sniffles is cut by a slide and his lower half is replaced by gravel shards. Goofs #Lumpy's antlers change numerous times throughout this episode. #Lammy's "antler" should not have turned up by its own #The bar that Lammy was hanging on was straight, but when impaled her it was shaped like an C. #Mr. Pickels disappear through the episode after Lammy and the others spot the playground. #After Lumpy goes to check Nutty, Lammy grows in size. Trivia *The same merry-go-round from Spin Fun Knowin' Ya is seen. The only difference is that this time, it's broken (maybe because Lumpy spinned it too fast once again, due to the fact that he did it in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya and Blast From The Past respectively). Thus, this is the second episode to reference it (after Blast From The Past). *Lumpy is the only character seen in the sneak peek. *Like You're Kraken Me Up, this episode was announced when Buns of Steal was still in production. *This is the second time Lumpy works in construction. However in this episode he wears a helmet similar to Handy's. *Lumpy is the third character to wear a construction helmet. The other two are Handy and the Mole (Milk Pong, second ending). *This episode might have taken place after Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. ** It is also notable that the three original characters who died because of it are absent from the episode. *Truffles appears behind a tree on the far left when Lumpy goes to lunch. *This is the first time Lammy has a major role but Mr. Pickels doesn't. *This is the first time Lammy has a featuring role. *Sniffles death's is similar to Nutty's death in Icy You. *This is Lumpy's third starring role in a row. *This is the first time Lammy interacts with Sniffles and Nutty as oppsed of being Mime. *Nutty's injury is similar to his death from The Wrong Side of the Tracks. Gallery All work and no play e.jpg|Lumpy in construction. Who will bet this will fail? All work 3.jpg|Why does this look familiar? All_work_and_no_play_2.jpg|Lumpy takes a meal break. TrufflesAWANP.png|Truffles, the professional video bomber, does it again! Nutty Sniffles and Lammy.png|Mr. Pickels isn't envious of Lammy's new friends. Lammy straight monkeybar.png|The straight bar... Ammylailu.jpg|...bent somehow. Snifaklay.jpg|Poor Sniffles! Lammy suffering.png|Lammy finally gets on the Happy Tree Friends spirit. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Truffles Bombed